


Ruined Pancakes

by kopieko



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, bottom seungyoun, this thing is nothing but 100 percent sex, top hangyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-07 19:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopieko/pseuds/kopieko
Summary: Hangyul and Seungyoun use their day off to get lost in each other’s sexual desire.In the kitchen.And in the shower.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	Ruined Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first time writing! And my first writing is a smut :D 
> 
> Anyway English isn't my first language so excuse my mistakes ;-;
> 
> Enjoy!

Hangyul is awakened by the hustle and bustle of the busy street just outside his apartment window. The sunlight ray that is peeking through his curtain and window dances cruelly on his eyes fluttering them open. He grunts loudly at the heat that is burning his face. He doesn’t like the warmth that is slapping him at the moment. All he needs is sleep. They’ve had a busy schedule this week; photo shoot, commercial filming and whatnot. Idol life is hard, with its constantly, harshly flowing schedule and the strictness of the unwritten law of showbiz, he feels like he’s just barely alive. He likes being occupied but on a day like today, a fine day when there’s no schedule at all, he wants to rest and cuddle his boyfriend as he drifts away into dreamland. 

He moves to the side, trying to get the sunlight away from his face. With his eyes still closed, he searches for a figure beside him, his hands caressing the left side of the bed as if he had lost a needle there and is searching for it. He realises later that the figure he’s looking for is missing. 

“Seungyoun,” he manages to mutter somehow behind all that sleepiness. 

His eyes flutter open slowly. Seungyoun isn’t beside him. _ Where is he? _ Hangyul is too tired to think of anything. He slips back into unconsciousness and lets sleep envelope his whole body with warmth. 

He starts to dream of cotton candies, giant peach flavoured lollipops, and (weirdly) he sees Seungyoun just sitting on top of a pile of yellow pineapple fruit jellies (don’t ask why, they’re just there), wearing a pink tutu skirt and a tiara. 

_ “What the-?” _ he asks himself. This is a rare occasion. Seungyoun would never ever want to dress like this even if he bribed him with his favourite chocolate cookies. 

Seungyoun is so beautiful. The pink tutu makes him look slimmer than usual and the tiara makes him look pretty, albeit goofy. “I can wake up to this every day,” Hangyul says to him. 

Seungyoun has this seducing smile on his face and starts tiptoeing. Hangyul is anxious now, _ ‘Oh God Cho Fucking Seungyoun, what the actual fuck, don’t tell me you’re going to ballet right here right now or I will lose my shit,’ _

“Do you like my tutu?” Seungyoun says, lips still smiling sexily. Hangyul feels dizzy. Damn he wants to devour that ballerina’s feet.

“Yes, I like your tutu, very much,” 

“Would you like to see –“

Seungyoun is trying to say _ ‘would you like to see me dance’ _when suddenly the pile of jelly just collapses. Hangyul freaks out and goes straight to save Seungyoun when his eyes suddenly jerk open. 

It takes a moment for his brain to register the whole thing. 

_ It’s a dream _, he whispers to himself. 

“Ballerina Seungyoun, huh,” He imagines how Seungyoun had looked sexy as hell in that ballerina outfit. With his skinny legs and his slim figure, the whole thing is such a good fit for him. He drools on the thought of caressing Seungyoun’s legs with his hands, feeling the silky fabric penetrating the warmth of his fingers onto Seungyoun’s skin. How Seungyoun would moan and pant and get out of breath when they kiss, hands busy caressing each other’s hair. 

_ ‘It’s 10 a.m. Hangyul, Jesus fuck it’s too early for lewd thoughts of sex, not when the birds are singing and the clouds are sketching a smile on the sky,” _

His thought is interrupted by a loud thud and a small scream coming from the kitchen. Hangyul jumps a bit on his bed. He remembers that Seungyoun was here in his apartment last night. They had a wild night indeed and he drools again at the thought of the incredible sex he had but that’s not what he should be focusing on right now. He just heard a scream coming from the kitchen. That must be none other than the scrawny man he’s been dating for the past 5 months. 

He gets out of bed. He only has his boxers on, topless and 90% naked. He walks out of his room, with a messy bed hair that people could mistake for a bird’s nest and droopy eyes trying to limit the amount of light entering his pupils. He sees Seungyoun at the kitchen counter, washing, or rather, just letting the water from the sink flow onto his right wrist. 

“G’mornin,” Hangyul says with a hoarse voice.

“Oh Hangyul, morning,” Seungyoun retorts with a gentle smile. 

Hangyul scans the whole counter. There’s flour everywhere, pieces of eggshells are scattered on the counter and is that-- What is that weird white slime inside that bowl he always uses to eat cereal with?

“Did an earthquake happen while I was sleeping” Hangyul asks the elder.

“No….I was….cooking,” Seungyoun chuckles a bit. He looks really shy and Hangyul can’t help but feel soft.

“What were you trying to cook?” Hangyul gives him a back hug, burying his face into the crook of his long neck. He smells like lavender and sunshine. 

“I was making pancakes but I don’t think I should continue because I almost burnt the whole kitchen just five minutes ago,” He points at the disfigured pile of black goo that’s inside the sink accompanied with its pan. 

“What’s wrong with your wrist?” Hangyul asks as he takes Seungyoun’s wrist away from the flowing water. There are red marks on his wrist and his heart clenched. “Did you burn yourself?” 

“A bit, when I was trying to flip the pancake. I tried to do the chef flip, you know, like the one they did on TV and it kinda landed on my hand,” He explains with a little chuckle. Hangyul doesn’t like it when Seungyoun works too hard and hurts himself like this. 

He takes Seungyoun away from the water and got him to sit on the clean side of the counter. He takes out the first aid kit from the cabinet and carefully chooses an ointment which has an incomprehensible label on it. He gently takes Seungyoun’s wrist and rubs a bit of the cream on the red marks. Seungyoun’s fingers are short and stubby. Hangyul’s fingers however are long and they can easily circle Seungyoun’s whole wrist with his thumb and his index finger.

Hangyul looks up to see Seungyoun’s face. “So, since breakfast is ruined, let me cook for you instead. Pancakes? Or do you want something else?” Seungyoun wraps his arms around Hangyul’s neck. “I’m actually not hungry. Wanna go back to sleep?” 

Hangyul is losing his shit. Seungyoun says it so prettily, so cutely and he isn’t about to let him get away with it. 

“Actually, I want to eat you right now,” Hangyul says as he kisses Seungyoun’s collarbone, that sweet spot, that clean and marvellous spot he always puts hickeys on. Seungyoun moans softly, his hands now caressing Hangyul’s hair. “It’s too early,”

Hangyul ignores him and continues to kiss him and give him hickeys. He’s mauling him like an animal in heat and the kissing gets more intense. He wants Seungyoun, he wants his whole neck and his whole delicate shoulders his whole being his hair his hands his lips his everything. He kisses those places hard, sucking them and placing red sinful marks on his skin, etching the burning heat deep into Seungyoun’s nerves. Seungyoun moans harder but he is reminded that the only thing separating the kitchen and the neighbour next door is a wall. He covers his mouth with one hand as if trying to suppress his moaning, the other hand still caressing Hangyul’s hair as if the caressing would lower the volume of his moans. 

“Mmmh, Hangyul,” Seungyoun whispers. He’s getting hard down there.

Hangyul kisses him, hard and wet and warm. Seungyoun feels dizzy and hot. Hangyul’s mouth is sucking him like he’s the last thing on earth that he could kiss. Their tongues intertwine and are wet against each other. Hangyul pushes Seungyoun while Seungyoun pushes deeper into Hangyul’s mouth. Nose bumping against each other in an attempt to move their dancing tongue, pulling and pushing inside their mouths. 

“Mmh, wait,” Seungyoun manages to mutter after their mouths separated to catch their breaths before they kiss again, harder and wilder. “Next door, mmh, they’ll hear us,” 

“Need you here right now,” Hangyul says in between kisses. He’s eager to have what he’s holding right there right now. 

Their mouths are sucking each other while their hands are clumsily busy untying their pants. Their movements are sloppy and quick, so filled with impatience and greed for each other’s taste. Seungyoun’s pants are completely off now revealing a pair of soft and milky thighs, the perfect canvas to leave hickeys on. Hangyul lifts Seungyoun’s thighs so he can spread him as wide as he can. Seungyoun’s cock is hard and is already oozing with precum. Hangyul isn’t about to let Seungyoun come easily. 

Hangyul pulls open a drawer at the very bottom of the cabinet and pulls out a lube. 

Yes, he keeps lube in the kitchen and no, he’s not a pervert. 

“Why in the world would you have lube in the kitchen, Lee Hangyul?” Seungyoun says in between his panting.

“Remember when fucked in the living room? I thought maybe we can do it in the kitchen next time so I prepared one just in case.” Okay that makes him sound even more like a pervert. 

Hangyul squirts the lube onto his palms. He teases Seungyoun’s entrance, deep enough for his opening to twitch but not enough to pleasure him. 

“Ahh, Hangyul,” Seungyoun tries to suppress his moans. He can’t let the neighbour next door hear them. Not after they made their sexual activity loudly vocal after that one time he and Hangyul got really freaking drunk and fucked in the living room. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re trying to not moan,” He teases Seungyoun’s entrance more but this time he inserts one finger. It sends chills all over Seungyoun’s body and he tries so hard to not gasp at the sudden insertion. Hangyul’s cold finger up inside his warm inside, his whole being is trying to suppress a whimper. 

“…Fuck, ah, stop,” Seungyoun pleads, his face flushes red, his voice barely a whisper and he’s sweating like crazy. 

Seungyoun rocks his hips a bit, trying to get some movement to satisfy his needs, his mouth is still shut and caging his whimpers from screaming for hot sex. Hangyul notices how desperate Seungyoun has become and inserts two more of his fingers. God Damn, Seungyoun is so tight. He has fucked Seungyoun several times but he’s so fucking tight every single time it’s almost unreal. His puckered entrance is twitching and clenching his fingers and Hangyul feels hot. His ass is that sensitive, Cho Seungyoun is that sensitive and all he wants to do is devour this entire ass. 

“Where’s that sweet little bump, ah here it is, you like it if I touch this bump right?” Hangyul’s smirking now, looking at Seungyoun’s flushed face, watching Seungyoun close his eyes tightly, and his eyelashes touching the skin just beneath his eyes. He’s so beautiful when he pleads, so amazingly mesmerizing when he’s needy. 

“Quit playing, ah, Hangyul, please, inside,” Seungyoun says in a whisper. 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you,” Hangyul plays as he scissors his clenching hole.

“Please, I can’t, ahh, want you, inside, now,” Seungyoun is hanging on to Hangyul’s neck. He wants Hangyul to wreck him right here right now on this kitchen counter when his ass is spread widely and when their skin is beginning to produce perspiration.

Hangyul takes his fingers out slowly. Even when his fingers were being pulled out, Seungyoun’s hole was clenching tightly around them. Hangyul reveals his already hard cock. He spreads Seungyoun’s ass cheek wider and places his hard member at his entrance. “Tell me when it hurts,”

He thrusts it in. Jesus, he’s so fucking tight. He is barely all the way in and Seungyoun is already clenching around it so tightly, sucking it in. “Fuck,” 

“Ahh, Hangyul-ah,” Seungyoun arches his back, there’s nothing separating their chest and their body embraces each other in a fitted hug. “Deeper,” Hangyul thrusts deeper until all of his length is inside Seungyoun. Seungyoun is hot and wet, he can feel Seungyoun’s insides moving against the skin of his hard cock. He is hugging Hangyul so tightly he almost forgets to breathe. His hole hurts so much, Hangyul is so big but the pleasure he’s feeling is nothing but pure blissful heaven.

Hangyul’s moves in deeper and moves his hip. Seungyoun is caressing the hair on his back, fumbling with his movements like a lost animal in the dark. Hangyul picks up his pace, leaving Seungyoun almost screaming, arching his back further while his head bobs up revealing his adam’s apple. Hangyul kisses his neck and sucks his skin. His perspiration tastes salty but it turns him on in an unimaginable way. “Ah, ahh slowly, I don’t wanna come yet, do it slowly,” Hangyul obeys. 

Hangyul thrusts deeper, in and out, in and out and Seungyoun follows his rhythm by rocking his hips. Hangyul feels so good inside him, he feels so full and massive. Hangyul’s dick is grinding his prostate like a chainsaw and he feels so high he forgets that they’re literally fucking in the kitchen. He moans louder and louder and Jesus fuck it turns Hangyul on like crazy. His thrusts gets faster and the only sound in the space right now are Seungyoun’s moans, the sound of their skin rubbing against each other and the sound of their wet hasty sex. 

“Ah, ah Hangyul, I’m gonna come,” Hangyul slams his cock into Seungyoun with so much thirst. Hangyul feels so good – he feels so fucking good and he thinks if he wants anyone to ruin his anal, it has to be Lee Hangyul, the man with the majestic cock. 

“Can I come inside you?” Hangyul asks, his cock is full and the clenching gets stronger and it kind of hurts him. Seungyoun nods with his eyes closed. “Take everything in and don’t spill it okay,” Seungyoun nods again.

Hangyul thrusts deeper and faster, Seungyoun moans louder and louder and he comes. He arches his back and the orgasm he feels engulfs his whole mind with ecstasy. “Ah, Hangyul,” Hangyul comes shortly after, his head is dizzy with the euphoria that is Seungyoun’s tight hole and he fills him full with his come. Seungyoun feels like his hole is going to burst. There’s so much come for his tight little hole to endure and trying to keep them all in makes him aroused again. 

“Keep it in and don’t spill okay? Let’s get you to the shower,” 

“Wait, now? Like this? While you have your cock shoved up inside my ass?” 

“I’ll carry you. I don’t wanna ruin the kitchen with our come. I feel bad for the food,”

“Well no shit Sherlock, you could’ve thought about that before we started fucking in front of your fucking fridge. How are you going to carry me with your cock attached to my hole?” 

Hangyul smirks, “Like this,” Hangyul give Seungyoun absolutely no warning. He lifts Seungyoun up by his ass cheeks, Seungyoun has legs around Hangyul’s hips while his arms cling onto Hangyul’s neck. 

“Fuck,” Seungyoun almost screamed loudly. The act of lifting him causes Hangyul’s cock to slide deeper than ever before. Seungyoun has both his arms tightly wrapped around Hangyul while trying to suppress a scream. “You okay?” Hangyul asks nonchalantly. Seungyoun whimpers and his face turns flushed as if he had just finished running a marathon. “I’m a bit…. Uncomfortable… but I’m… fine,” He says in between loud breaths. 

“You sure? Do you want to walk?” 

“N-no, oh god, hurry, I can’t hold it in much longer,”

Hangyul feels his cock getting harder again, so is Seungyoun’s. He can feel Seungyoun’s erection pressing against his stomach. “Hangyul…,”

Hangyul walks towards the shower in their room. He’s lifting Seungyoun, basically carrying his whole weight but he barely weighs enough. And he notices the way Seungyoun just kind of fits into him too well. Seungyoun has gotten a bit thin lately especially with countless photo shoots and working until it’s crack ass o’clock at dawn. _ “It’s fine. It’s just that my metabolism is very high!” _ Seungyoun said to him once. While he knows that it’s undeniably true, he also knows that Seungyoun is a light eater. He eats mostly snacks and barely eats healthy stuff. Hangyul can feel his ribs pressing against his chest and he can clearly see his bony spine protruding from underneath his shirt. _ I’ll make him pancakes later, _ he thinks to himself as he carries him into the shower.

“Are we there yet?” Seungyoun has been burying his face into the crook of Hangyul’s neck ever since Hangyul had lifted him off the counter. He has his eyes closed and his panting becomes even more hurried. His hole feels like it’s about to get ripped apart. Every time Hangyul moves a step, he stretches more and he can feel Hangyul’s cock moving and teasing his prostate. But the teasing is barely enough to make him feel satisfied and all he wants is for Hangyul to fuck him hard as soon as possible. 

“Almost there, are you okay?” Hangyul whispers. He kisses his cheek as an attempt to lower the pain. Seungyoun’s sweat glistens under the sunlight.

“N-no, I mean, yes, oh god please hurry I just wanna get fucked,” Hangyul chuckles at Seungyoun’s answer. 

They reach the shower and Hangyul places Seungyoun on top of the sink counter first to remove his shirt and pants. His movements are sloppy and hasty he’s just so eager to place marks along the side of Seungyoun’s neck and probably bite his jaw as he teases Seungyoun’s length with his finger, stopping his come from coming out as Seungyoun begs him for release. They're both now naked and wet with perspiration and the only thing in their mind right now is the thought of mewling each other in deep burning pleasure. 

Hangyul latches his mouth into Seungyoun’s hastily. Their lips are now spit-wet and swollen from the effort of devouring each other’s flesh. Hangyul has his arms on the back of Seungyoun’s head as he pushes him deeper into his mouth. Seungyoun tastes like drug, he gets high and he wants more of it. 

“Mmmh, Hangyul,” Hangyul lifts Seungyoun up again and enters the shower. His cock is still inside of him and he feels close to coming for the second time. He lets Seungyoun’s legs down and presses him against the wall. They start kissing again, their sticky skin brushing against each other. He turns on the shower as an attempt to cool off their hot bodies. The slick sweat he feels 10 minutes earlier washes away down the drain. Seungyoun stands with one leg while the other is held up by Hangyul to spread him to the maximum. It isn’t the best position but he’s just so thirsty and he wants to be wrecked to the limit. His puckered hole is throbbing in pain from being penetrated too long. Hangyul slams his cock deeper as they fuck hard against the wall. They’re both now wet in the shower and the wetness kind of lessens the pressure that had been building up around Seungyoun’s tight hole. 

They fuck and kiss and moan in pleasure. Nothing beats the feeling of having someone you love inside you while you take in his seed and bask in his exhilarated pleasure. His hips rock in rhythm with Hangyul’s thrusts. Hangyuls cock feels so good, the way his cock grinds the sides of his entrance and teases against his prostate—such euphoric, such ecstasy and he feels so high. 

“Ahhh, ahhhh I’m close, oh god I’m close,” his back arches and awaits for the orgasm that’s about to fill his head with nothing but excitement.

“Fuck, Seungyoun, you’re so fucking tight,” He slams his cock faster and harder into Seungyoun. He wants to come, he can feel his cock swelling up and wants to release. 

“Hangyul-ah, I’m coming, I’m coming ---I’m,” He comes and he experiences the most extraordinary orgasm ever. Hangyul comes shortly after filling Seungyoun’s ass with his own come. Seungyoun’s back arches and his eyes close shut. His body shivers and he feels chills along his spine. He takes in all of Hangyul’s come and he feels so full that his hole begins to ooze. He relaxes his entrance and Hangyul’s come begins to leak out. Hangyul slowly removes his cock and watches Seungyoun’s entrance releasing all of his seed. It is weirdly a wonderful sight to watch.

“Fuck,” Hangyul says out loud. “That was awesome, the best sex ever,” Hangyul releases his hand from Seungyoun’s thighs and lets him down. He cups Seungyoun’s face and trails kisses along his cheek and forehead. He is so deeply entranced by sex that he forgot how painful it must be for Seungyoun. 

“Are you okay, Seungyoun?” Hangyul whispers as he looks straight into Seungyoun’s eyes. Even when they’re wet from the water he can tell that Seungyoun had cried a bit. “I’m fine, my ass is ruined but I’m fine,” He kisses Hangyul softly on his mouth to assure him that he is indeed feeling alright. After all, they’ve just had the best sexual intercourse ever and nothing, not even his wrecked sore hole, can ruin his day. 

“That’s good, I’m glad,” Hangyul kisses his forehead. He’s glad that Seungyoun had enjoyed it, no matter how much it pains him. 

“Well, now that you’re all cleaned up let’s get you off the shower, shall we?” Hangyul lifts Seungyoun up delicately. 

“Hangyul, what the—put me down, you idiot. I can walk by myself,” Seungyoun says while trying to push Hangyul away.

“I don’t think you can walk after that whole ordeal. I just ruined your ass and the least I can do is carry you to bed,” Hangyul is so fucking charming Seungyoun can’t help but blush. He buries his face into Hangyul’s neck and lets himself get carried all the way to the bed. “Whatever you say,” he mutters silently. Hangyul is right anyway. There’s no way he can walk after all that. Thank God they have no schedule for the day. 

They cover their body with a comforter and stay naked in bed. They haven’t been in bed for long but Hangyul already hears soft snores coming from Seungyoun. He must be exhausted. Seungyoun sleeps so peacefully and so beautifully it makes him feel so calm. Hangyul knows Seungyoun is probably used to people calling him handsome but does he know that he’s so beautiful? 

His lovely lashes flutter against his cheek and the way he curls up on his side brings out the protective side of Hangyul. He swipes Seungyoun’s fringes and leaves soft kisses on his forehead. He brings Seungyoun into a soft embrace and they stay like that for the whole day, skipping breakfast, engulfed in each other’s heat, skin bare and hands tangled as they drift away into a blissful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't bore anyone with this word vomit I made ehe xD. Thanks for reading!


End file.
